


A nice bath

by problematicuser69



Series: Spardacest week [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spardacest Week, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Dante and Vergil take a bath together.(Written for Spardacest Week)





	A nice bath

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually I thing I wrote for my friend back in 2015 and never published. The original sucks ass so I decided to rewrite it because I liked this concept, and I must say I'm glad I've gotten better.
> 
> Also you can find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes

How did Dante manage to convince him that taking a bath together was going to be a good idea? Vergil doesn’t know but at this point – and he can’t hold a sigh at the thought – it’s too late to rethink all his life choices that have led to this moment.

He turns to observe Dante, who’s comfortably resting against the tub’s wall, his arms that are holding the borders; he looks like a king on his throne and Vergil can’t hold a slight smile at the thought that it’s almost too fitting for Dante to be like that in the bathroom of all places.

Dante notices his peculiar expression – and since when does Vergil smile? – and shoots him an interrogative glare, but the twin just shakes his head and turns his back to him, returning to their previous position.

 

They’re both not used to these quiet and peaceful moments but that doesn’t mean that they can’t appreciate them; actually, maybe it’s exactly because they’re not used to this that they treasure it even more – after all their lives can be described as anything but quiet and peaceful.

 

Vergil presses his back against his brother’s body, enjoying how warm it was, and this isn’t even because of the water: Dante’s body is always warm, like Vergil’s after all – it must be their demon blood that has this side effect.

It’s only then that he realizes that it’s been a while since his brother last talked, which is weird if not also a pleasant surprise, but on the other hand he can’t help but to wonder what he must be thinking about… wait, there’s something pressing against his back, something hard and… oh. He understands now.

He turns again towards his brother but he’s only half-surprised – mostly because he was expecting something like this to happen way earlier– and Dante, who must’ve understood what’s going on, shrugs.

“What can I say? I like your back”, he justifies himself.

 

Unbelievable.

Vergil knows how low Dante’s libido can be – oh, he knows even too well – and yes, of course it was going to end up like this.

It’s not that he isn’t against the idea of having sex with his brother – quite the opposite actually – but he doesn’t know about the location. They’re surely going to make a mess if they do it in the bathtub and that would be unfavourable to say the least.

“C’mon, Vergil! Can we?”, Dante begs, slightly leaning down, but not too much, to leave a kiss on Vergil’s neck before looking up at him and grinning.

“I promise I’ll clean everything up later”, he adds, and honestly that’s everything Vergil needed to be on board with this.

 

He nods then, passing a hand through Dante’s hair, gently – or at least more than he would usually be – and draws him closer for an actual kiss, but the angle is too weird, so Vergil turns around – this time completely – and their lips meet again.

Dante wastes no time as he begins to explore Vergil’s back with his hands, going lower and lower to his ass, beginning to massage it; he truly enjoys the way Vergil can’t hold a sigh at that gesture. And while Dante keeps going, Vergil has to hold onto his shoulders, as if it’s the only thing from keeping him from falling over; all those ministrations have already awakened his cock, almost fully erect between his legs.

 

That doesn’t mean he’s just going to let Dante do all the work of course; even during these moments he hates being less than his brother, and he’s sure the other feels the same.

Most of the times, fucking for them means seeing how much they can push each other beyond their limits – when they make love things are different, _but they never talk about that_.

 

He begins to rub his hips against his twin’s, making a moan escape his lips at the contact of their respective erections.

Ah, they really missed being this close; it has been a very chaotic period of time for them and, between one end of the world and another, they had no time to dedicate to themselves.

Going back to their usual routine – and yes, this includes sex too – isn’t going to be hard, as shown by how impatiently the two are moving against each other.

Yes, it’s definitely being too long since their last time together, and this is why Vergil doesn’t oppose any resistance when he feels his brother penetrating him with a finger, and actually an approving moan leaves his mouth as Dante begins to move immediately.

At least given the place they’re in they won’t need to go find any lube, and at the moment they’re too much in a hurry to discuss such petty things as who should put what in whom. Maybe if things were different Vergil would’ve fought back a little – just because he likes to make Dante work for it a bit before giving him what he wants – but he’s too busy to think about that now.

 

He notices how impatient Dante is – his eyes shine of a peculiar light, a light that’s definitely not _human_ – and it’s obvious that he’s barely holding back, but for once Vergil shares this kind of difficulty. He likes to believe that he has more self control than the other – even in bed – but he has resigned himself already to say goodbye to that conception of himself at least for this time.

This is why he grabs Dante’s hand by the wrist and shoves it away; Dante’s visibly surprised by that gesture but Vergil doesn’t give him any time to complain about it as he potions himself on his lap, preparing for what is inevitably going to happen later.

He feels his brother’s hands tenderly caressing his sides – as if he needs more encouragement.

 

Holding himself on Dante’s shoulder with one hand and grabbing his erection with the other, Vergil begins to slowly lower himself on it.

Feeling his cock making its way inside of him is almost painful at first, but at least Dante’s working on distracting him: he has in fact begun to masturbate him while he busies himself with kissing Vergil wherever he can, on his lips, on his neck, his shoulders; he even gives him a small kiss on the nose to which Vergil can only make a face – he’s not a baby damn it – and he tightens his hold onto Dante’s shoulder as a warning not to do that again – as if something like that could ever stop his brother.

 

Dante can only chuckle at that reaction – so weirdly adorable – before taking initiative: he pushes his twin away, slamming him against the opposite wall of the tub, and he positions himself between his legs immediately.

All seems to go well and Vergil has even encircled his body with his legs… until Dante feels a strong kick between his shoulder blades. Ok, he kind of deserved that.

“T-thanks…”, he mutters, ironically. He’d rather have that leave his mouth than any exclamation of pain, though he can’t lie: he likes it way too much when Vergil acts like this.

Not wanting to give the other any occasion to complain about his brutish demeanour, he captures his lips with his and, without any warning, he presses inside of him again.

 

The way Vergil’s holding onto his shoulders hurts, but Dante keeps going until he’s completely seated inside; he doesn’t give Vergil any time to get used to this – he knows what he likes – as he begins to snap his hips back and forth in a repetitive motion.

 

Vergil can feel every single thrust, as he can also feel all the water they’re moving in the meantime, but Dante said he was going to clean up so he focuses on what’s really important now.

As much as he can given how little space they have, he does his best to go along with Dante’s movements, making him go even deeper. He’s not able anymore to hold back the moans that are leaving his lips, something that has no little effect on Dante: he loves it when his twin melts like this, especially if it’s because of him. He really loves to hear his voice like this, so high from the pleasure.

 

It’s when Vergil’s arches his back, eyes closed and his face contorted in an expression of pure bliss, that he understands that he must’ve hit that sweet spot inside of him that makes him crumble every time. He can’t help but to smile knowing that, and he pushes again, keeping the same angle as before, obtaining the same reaction from Vergil.

He lowers himself, noticing how candid his brother’s skin looks; he must do something about this _immediately_. He bites down on his neck, without worrying about being delicate – there’s no need with them – and, judging by the way Vergil calls his name – like an order, like he wants him to do it again – it seems that he’s appreciating it, and of course Dante repeats the gesture, leaving marks all over his skin and retracing them with his tongue.

He feels the other dragging him closer by the hair but he can barely look up because Vergil is already kissing him again, moaning in his mouth more and more frequently, a sign that he’s close to his limit.

 

He buries his nails in his brother’s hips, leaving red marks on them, and his thrusts become more erratic, faster; it makes Vergil pound against the wall quite often.

The other would’ve wanted to tell him to calm down – they might’ve broken something if they keep up like that – but first of all it would’ve been very hypocritical of him saying something like that, and second his mind is pretty busy with something else, something like, for example, how _good_ Dante’s making him feel.

With a last, freeing scream, he comes, and feeling his inner walls tightening around his cock, Dante can only come as well, still buried deep inside Vergil.

 

For a moment, neither of them moves. They look each other’s eyes, still catching their breaths, and they say nothing – Vergil hates it when his twin tries to appear cooler than he is by saying something clever after they’re done and so Dante has had to learn to keep his mouth shut, especially if he wants to go for a second round.

Most of the water is not inside the tub anymore but on the ground, but in the end they can both say that it was pretty satisfying.

Vergil can’t hold back a slight smirk looking at the mess they’ve made, because for once he won’t be the one who will have to take care of it, unlike how it is most of the times.

 

 

It doesn’t take long for them to get dried up, and it’s then that Dante has the brilliant idea to order pizza for dinner – after all the effort from before, he needs it – but he can’t even leave the bathroom that his twin stops him.

“What now?”, he asks, without even bothering to hide his impatience.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”, Vergil replies, pointing to the floor with his head.

Oh, right. He promised it and now there’s no way he can avoid this without making his brother mad – and as fun as that sounds he really isn’t in the mood for that right now. He has to resign himself to his fate.

Why does he never think before speaking?

“All right”, he pouts, after a long sigh “But I want a reward later”

“I don’t think so”, Vergil replies, “ You already had you _reward_ , dear brother”

With those last words, he leaves his twin alone to get something clean to wear and then, probably, to go see if there’s something decent on TV as he waits for Dante to be done.

 

Meanwhile Dante can only begin to get to work, and he’s still naked for fuck’s sake – Vergil didn’t even give him the time to get at least a pair of underwear – but as much as he wants to complain, he knows he brought this to himself.

“Ah, the things we do for even just a bit of fun”.


End file.
